


Sweetly Dreamed

by Candasaurus



Series: Soriku Drabbles [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candasaurus/pseuds/Candasaurus
Summary: Lips slotted together like pieces of a puzzle. Soft, if a bit chapped, warm and full. Exactly how he would imagine them to be, but lightyears better. Dreams often put a rose colored filter on events, and as it turns out, sensations as well.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Soriku Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625200
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Sweetly Dreamed

**Author's Note:**

> Soriku Feels hitting you in the AM

Sweet dreams don’t grace him often, so Riku held onto them as long as he could, and last night’s was particularly savor-able. He could practically still taste the remnants of his dream self’s treat. It left a goofy, but subtle, grin on his face. Mickey has already teased him about it, something about a “good night’s rest, fella?” 

Trying to mentally rub the pink off his face, he set out to do his morning drills before he was dragged out to Radiant Garden and retracing Aqua’s steps further. But first, his morning cup of tea. Or coffee. He’d decide once he reached the Mysterious Tower’s kitchen.

His dream replayed in his mind’s eye as he walked down the corridor, letting his imagination take him further into his fantasy. Turning into the facility, the object of his affections, his guiding star, the light of his life, and leading role of said dream, stood at the counter, chopping something casually, but expertly.

Sora turned at the sounds of Riku’s approaching steps, the obvious clack of his boots echoing against the tile. Smile beaming, putting the sun to shame. “Morning Riku! You’re just in time! I made-” and with pizzazz, he turned holding a plate full of decorative food, “Crepes!!!”

Riku smiled ear to ear, Sora’s energy was contagious. He wished he could wake up every day with a night full of good dreams, and Sora there to greet him in the morning. “You’re going to make me fat at this rate. You made such a big dinner last night, I thought I was going to explode.”

Setting the plate at the counter, pulling out a barstool for him. “As I recall, you went in for thirds, so am I really to blame for your gluttony?” His tone held a knowing lilt. 

“Well, if you didn’t make it so damn good.” Seating himself, and Sora, as the gentleman he is, tucked his chair in for him.

Grabbing his own plate, which was only half as lavish and gorgeous looking as Riku’s plate, which he purposely made look like it came right out of Uncle Scrooge’s bistro. “Oh, my cooking gets a Riku “damn” rating? I’m honored.” He accentuated by gesturing to himself in a dramatic fashion, before setting down a bowl of freshly cut strawberries. 

Their discussion, light and casual, food gone in mere moments into two very hungry and still growing young men. Riku, inwardly thanking the heavens Sora was there to feed him, otherwise he would just have had that tea (or coffee) he originally set out for. 

Hunger satiated, his mind began to wander as he watched Sora eat the remainder of the strawberries. Almost intently so as he practically traced his lips with a slice while he spoke, the juice leaving a shine that made them look absolutely palatable. 

His dream came to the forefront as he listened to Sora tell him about his last argument with Donald, in the last world they were in.

_ It had been dark with the only light coming from a candle. Riku had been skimming through books in Yen Sid’s personal collection. Trying to find something cohesive that could help him to understand Xehanort’s methods. He had been tired, eyes begging him to sleep for once. Having gone days without a proper rem cycle. Practically asleep on his feet. _

_ But sleep is just what he was avoiding. _

_ When warms hands had hovered over his, pressing the book closed. Startled, but refraining from jumping, he looked up to see his favorite shade of blue bearing into him. A soft whisper calls out his name from supple lips, the corners pulled upwards into a caring smile. _

_ A sweet smell wafted in the air. Something fragrant, almost perfumey. Tiny droplets of water falling onto his arm as the book is taken from him and set on the desk. The warm hands returning to link their fingers together. Their hands fit perfectly within the other’s. Like they were meant to. _

_ He can hear him talking, but it isn’t registering to him what exactly he’s saying. “Sleep” and “Working too hard” ring at the back of his mind. But he’s too occupied staring at the boy in front of him.  _

_ “You’re beautiful.” He let himself say. It was a dream after all. He could say whatever he wanted. The grasp on him tightened, he could see more blue as they sparkled like stars. Shimmering in the flickering candlelight. Indulging himself. It was just a dream anyhow. _

_ He leaned in. _

_ Lips slotted together like pieces of a puzzle. Soft, if a bit chapped, warm and full. Exactly how he would imagine them to be, but light years better. Dreams often put a rose colored filter on events, and as it turns out, sensations as well.  _

_ The best part of the dream is when they pressed back. His heart pounding loudly in his ears. Half lidded eyes softly shut, a feather light sigh. Content. A tingling sensation washed over him, all his reserve and stress falling away. _

_ A breath. He turned his head the other way, wanting to taste every angle. Never quite breaking contact, not delving in too far. Just lips against one another, sucking in the other’s air. _

_ The dream began to turn cloudy, but in a light, and fluffy kind of way that left him feeling he was walking on air. They soon rested their foreheads together, just taking it in.  _

_ Small droplets of water fell onto his arm, he was used to it raining it his dreams, so he thought nothing of it. The voice cooed at him, he still couldn’t make out what he said, just the sound of his name. He let himself be guided away blindly. His body felt heavy and light at the same time.  _

_ The next time he opened his eyes, he was laying in his bed, he stared up at the endless starlit sky just outside his crescent moon shaped window. The chime of his gummi phone alarm going off. He didn’t recall when he went to bed. But that dream was well worth the time lost. _

A touch on his hand brought him back out of his stupor. Sora had been looking at him, as if he had been calling his name. 

Embarrassed now. “Oh… S-sorry. My mind must have wandered off, I’m sorry Sora. You were saying?”

Sora smiled softly, thumb rubbing up and down his knuckles, familiarly. “You were up pretty late last night, I had to drag you to bed, remember? You were so out of it, you thought it was raining inside.

Riku had to take a mental step back. “I did?” That was very… specific. 

“Yeah, I had to practically tear the book you were “reading” out of your hand so you’d look at me. Riku… you really need to stop pushing yourself so hard. I’m worried about you sometimes.” 

He stared at Sora’s sad smile. He really hated himself when he worried about him. He hadn’t meant to cause him such distress. And here he was, daydreaming about the wonderful dream he had selfishly procured. 

Before he could get out another apology, Sora stood and piled their plates together. “You really should consider asking His Majesty for a few days off, it would do you some good. Maybe we could both go hang out in Twilight Town. We could go see a movie? I’d really like to take you to the bistro too, you still haven’t been there, right?” 

Missing the hand on his, Riku followed Sora to the sink to help with cleaning. “I suppose I could ask him. But there’s so much to do. I feel like we’re running out of time…”

They seamlessly fell into a routine of washing and drying, “Well… between you and me, I think Xehanort is waiting on us to make the next move… you know, like chess? He’s waiting for something… I just can’t put my finger on what.” Biting his lip as his thoughts tried to organize themselves. 

“Hmm. You might be right.” So he’d noticed too. Riku felt like the Organization had been leaving them alone too long, and not causing trouble around every corner. He personally hasn’t even ran into any of them since the exam. Only Sora had…

“Your face is going to stick that way if you keep making it.” As if to emphasize his point, he took his thumb and tried rubbing away the creases of his furrowed brow. 

“H-Hey, your hands are soapy!” He objected, swiping his finger through the sudds and plopping it on Sora’s nose. Initiating a small splash fight that ended with no winners, and more to clean up that what they started with.

Sora’s laugh was like wind chimes. He wiped Riku’s face with the last dry hand towel. “There’s that smile.” 

The feeling of blood rushed to his ears. He was always putty in Sora’s nimble hands. 

“I think I’m gonna ask the King for you. There’s no way he’d say no to my signature pouty face.”

Sputtering and he imagined the very same pout, used on the small mouse. He didn’t have to imagine what Mickey would look like, he’s seen the guilt ridden face almost every day since they started looking for Aqua.

_ Aqua… _

The look on Sora’s face now told him that he noticed the shift in his mood. “You’ll find her. You just need to take a small break. I’m sure she’d appreciate a full strength Riku rescuing her, and not a droopy, fatigued teen.” 

All he could do was nod as Sora finished up drying, and putting things away. Leaning on the counter, staring a bit too intensely into the grout of the kitchen tile, only to have his vision obscured again to Sora standing in front of him. He wasn’t wearing shoes, he noticed, that extra inch or two from his shoes really make that much of a difference?

What happened next sent his heart soaring, and his mind reeling. Arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him just a smidgen closer. 

“It’s gonna be ok. Promise.” pulling out his most reassuring smile, he tiptoed up to bring his lips to Riku’s. Another part of his dream came back to him. But this time, he wasn’t so sure it had been a dream. 

_ Walking down the hallway to his room, the boy slowly walked him, holding him just in case he fell. It was a comfortable silence. Still relishing in the kiss from the other room. _

_ A bed came into view before he knew it, falling heavily into the pillow, his arms being shimmied out of his jacket, and shoes removed. He missed the part where his pants went missing, but he wasn’t complaining. The belts won’t be digging into him, and that’s all that mattered. _

_ Blanket draped over him, warm hands tucking him in. He pries his eyes open to stare at the brown tuft of hair moving around the room. A bright face coming up to his, brushes his own hair out of his face. He wanted to kiss those lips again.  _

_ Either he said it out loud, or the other felt the same, as the bent down and pressed them together. Short, sweet, and completely wonderful. He was falling deeper, eyes couldn’t stay open for much longer. _

_ “I love you… Sora… so much.” _

_ Sora, the boy sitting on his bed, his face lit up like a Christmas tree. Eyes glistening . “I love you too, Riku. I always have.”  _

_ His eyes slipped shut, and he breathed deeply, feeling one last kiss to his cheek before falling into a blissful abyss.  _

_ “And I always will.” _

He didn’t mean to jolt back like he did, but the look on Sora’s face looked more confused, and almost a little hurt. Mentally shaking his head, he had to fix this NOW. He needed to be on the same page.

Quickly wrapping his arms around Sora as he began pulling away, swallowing hard. “Sora. Did I… confess to you… last night?” 

Sora looked baffled, confused, sad, eyes searching for some sort of truth in his face. But then a big grin pulled at his cheeks. “Maybe.”

Riku sputtered. Cheeks turning red. “Sora, please! I… I wanna know if last night was a dream, or if it was really real. I-” He was silenced with another kiss.

Chaste, but sweet, and it got the job done. “Yes Riku. Yes you did.”

His arms tightened ever so slightly around his waist. “And… you said…”

“Yes. I did.”

“And then we-?”   
  
Reaching up with his lips, to place another peck. “Mhmm.”

Thinking and breathing was becoming a chore now. “So then… did you just ask me out…”

“On a date? Yes, Riku. I asked you out on a date.”

“Dinner and a movie?”

“Movie and a dinner. We’re going to eat ourselves silly, and go into a food coma.”

“...With me?”

“I don’t see any other Riku’s running around here.”

Riku really did not want to address the absolute possibility that that wasn’t true. So he kept it mute. 

Another kiss to the corner of his mouth, Sora leaned back, taking both his hands in his own, swinging them playfully. “I’m going to go talk to the King, you, Mister, should go back and lay down. We’re gonna sleep in a bit more, then we’ll go out and have a night all to ourselves. Kay?”

All he could really do was nod, he knew his face probably looked like a ripe tomato. He was so glad Kairi wasn’t here to tease him about it. She always tried to push him to express his feelings. Now he’s wondering if he should have just listened to her. 

He managed to find his way back to the room without his legs going complete jelly on him, before plopping face first on the bed. He hugged his pillow tightly as he replayed everything from last night onward on hyper loop.

Still not believing he kissed Sora… and Sora kissed him. They kissed each other. Swapped spit. Snogged. Macked each other. This was a swell way to think about it.

The quiet click of the door handle turning caught his attention, he turned to face the door as Sora let himself in, pillow in hand. “I noticed you only have one pillow, and I recall someone being a bit of a pillow hog from our sleepovers as kids. So, I brought my own. Now scooch.” He made a reverse wave gesture to get him to make room on the medium sized bed.

Sora was a master at getting snuggled up for bed, so they were wrapped up nice and cozy in a matter of minutes, facing one another, holding hands beneath the covers.

“I’m afraid I’m going to wake up and have this be just another dream.” he confessed.

“How many times have you dreamed about.. “Us”.” Sora’s question felt heavier than it sounded.

“Countless.”

“For how long?”

“...Since the meteor shower…”

Sora’s free hand held onto the crown necklace he’d been wearing since that night. “I wish I could say the same… I wish I had…”

“We were kids, you had other things you were thinking about, like, catching that frog for Selphie to gross out Tidus.”

Their laughter soft as the reminisced at the memory of Tidus wailing about getting warts, and the Selphie was a witch. Wakka ended up keeping the frog as a pet, and named it Tidus Jr. much to Tidus’ despair.

“I think… when I really started thinking about… us… was…” A sad look took over.

He didn’t want to think about it, but he had an inkling of what Sora was about to say.

“When you left me, in Traverse Town… Ever since that night… I always felt like I lost you. And no matter how often I can see you now, I feel like I’ve never really gotten you back. Even now… I feel like you could slip away.” He tightened his hold on Riku’s hand. “Like I could lose you.”

Riku scooted closer, sharing Sora’s pillow, foreheads touching. Their eyes linked, both filled with unshed tears. “I will never leave you. Even when we’re worlds apart, I’ll always find you. Our hearts will always be connected. There’s not a red thread holding us together, it’s a chain. And that chain will never break. I love you, Sora.”

“I love you, so, so much Riku. So much it hurts. But knowing that you love me too, makes it hurt less and less.” Tears streamed down their faces. Lips quivered as they brought them together again.

Out of all their kisses, this felt like a special one. One they’ll look back on those hard days, when they felt alone, or scared. Or needed that reassurance they had someone who loved them. Riku was determined to kiss away every single one of Sora’s doubts and fears, until all he knew was joy and love.

They cuddled up into each other’s arms, and let themselves feel, let their emotions pour out. Letting the burdens seep out of them, and shed their doubts. 

Falling asleep soundly, Riku can finally say that his dreams were pleasant.


End file.
